peeweefandomcom-20200214-history
Luau for Two
Luau for Two 'is the second episode of the first season of ''Pee-wee's Playhouse. One of the more serious episodes of the series, the episode's focus is on what happens when you're taken advantage of. Plot Summary During a Picture Phone call, Pee-Wee wins two tickets for dinner at a Hawaiian restaurant, Kalani Lanai. He is buttered up by everyone (even Conky, Chairry and Magic Screen, despite the fact that Conky in particular can't eat the same way humans do) in hopes of getting one of his tickets. Randy clues him in on the truth, and Pee-Wee is suddenly hit with a tidal wave of realization. He very quickly gets so disgusted with all the phony flattery that he eventually confronts everyone about it in a very, very angry tone. When he wishes that everyone can all have Hawaiian food, Jambi creates a Playhouse luau. Synopsis to be added Quotes '''Pee-wee: But I missed! Conky 2000: But nobody misses like you do, Pee-wee. (Pee-wee glares at Conky.) Magic Screen: What style. Chairry: What flair. Randy: What a lotta hooey! Psst! Hey, Pee-wee, come here. (Pee-wee walks up to him.) Randy: Lemme straighten you out. Can't you see what's goin' on? Why do you think everyone's bein' so nice to ya? Pee-wee: 'Cause they like me. Randy: Ah, wise up, Pee-wee. Put two and two together. Everybody's bein' nice to you because they want you to take 'em to that dinner. That's the only reason. ----- Captain Carl: Chow time! ----- Mrs. Steve: (to everyone, angrily) Be quiet! Pee-Wee has something to say. (to Pee-Wee, calmly) What is it, darling? Pee-wee: (angrily) You know, I was really happy when I won that game show, but now... now I'm sorry I have ever won and I wish I hadn't! Tito: Why, Pee-Wee? Why?! Pee-wee: (angrily) Can't you all see what's going on here?! The only reason why you're being so nice to me is because you're all hungry for Hawaiian food! Well, go on! Here! HERE'S THE TICKETS!! If Hawaiian food is more important to you than my friendship with you then go ahead! Go on! TAKE 'EM! (Pee-wee gestures the tickets to everyone, an angry look on his face.) Mrs. Steve: (frightened) Well, if nobody else wants them... then I don't want them either. And besides, I just had my late lunch. Notes *'Secret word:' fun *'Connect the dots:' Jack in the box *'Wish:' For everyone to have a Hawaiian feast (at first, he wishes that he never won the game show to begin with due to everyone taking advantage of him, becoming very angry at everyone for doing so, but Jambi did not hear him). Trivia *Only time that the old golden theater mask decorations speak. *The secret word was said and screamed at a grand total of six times. This is the lowest amount of times that the secret word has been used in the series. *Cowboy Curtis does not appear in this episode, nor is he referenced. *First time that Pee-Wee uses a noise-making device, in this case a silver whistle, to silence a large group of people, the second and final time is The Gang's All Here when he uses a silver whistle to silence the Playhouse Gang's noisemaking and horseplay before haranguing them on their misbehavior. *Apparently, the tickets that Pee-Wee won after winning Big Question are transferable, as he harshly hands the tickets to his friends after getting fed up with their phony flattery. *When Pee-Wee is thinking about going to Hawaii, during the surfing sequence he says "cowabunga", a word often attributed to both Cookie Monster and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *Chicky Baby and Dirty Dog call Miss Yvonne by name (without the "Miss") for the first and only time in this episode. Errors *Tito clearly didn't realize that Pee-Wee had won the Hawaiian dinner tickets, so he should not have returned wearing the orange lei. Same with Mrs. Steve. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes